Comforting A Friend
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Noticing Lila being upset, Helga and Phoebe decide to comfort her as Lila starts to tell a story about her past. Slight Lorenzo x Lila and Arnold x Helga.
Here's a brand new one-shot, about a certain Hey Arnold character known as Lila! Wait, don't click the back button or click that X button on the top of your tab or window! Hear me out! Now, I know there are a lot of complaints on Lila, and yes, while I do feel they could have handled the character a little better, I don't think she deserves the hate she gets. Besides, some of the traits that you guys hated her for, it was basically Helga that unintentionally started it anyway, so why complain about a character who didn't do anything but unintentionally misunderstood some writing on the wall? What I'm trying to say is, while I do feel they could have handled Lila a bit better, there are some traits in her that are pretty positive.

Well, either way, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, regardless of whether you hate her or not... because I'm one of the few that really don't hate her. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga took a deep breath as she stared intently, trying to make her next move. She smirked as she put an O on the paper.

Phoebe smirked as she put an X on the third square and made a slash on the three Xs. "I win again."

Helga just stared in shock, then rolled her eyes. "I let you win that one."

"Yeah, I'm sure you probably did..." Phoebe giggled before both of them heard the sound of sad moaning. "Did you hear that?"

Helga and Phoebe turned to see Lila looking down, dragging her feet a bit as she entered in the classroom. Nobody else was in the classroom, so nobody saw Lila's sad expression.

Helga raised an eyebrow in concern, knowing that sad face. "Looks like little miss Perfect here is upset about something..."

"Helga, will you quit it with the 'little miss perfect' remarks?" Phoebe whispered. "You, me and the other girls all know Lila's not by any means perfect!"

"Sorry, I'm still a little bitter that Ice Cream still has a minor crush on her." Helga frowned. "I'm just happy she's not returning the feelings and isn't going to anytime soon."

Phoebe sighed as she threw her head towards Lila's direction. Helga sighed. "All right, I guess we better talk to her, because you probably won't leave it alone until I do. Let's just get this over with."

Phoebe chirped adorably, "Getting it over with!"

Helga and Phoebe got up as they sat next to Lila, who looked up and tried to put up a smile. "Oh, hello, Helga, Phoebe. To what pleasures may I speak to you with?"

"Drop the nice act, Lila. We know something's bothering you." Helga frowned.

"Bothering me? Why, Helga, I assure you that nothing is oh so bothering me." Lila said, trying to hold the smile. "I feel just... just..."

Lila groaned, dropping the smile and sighing. "I'm not even convincing myself. I'm sorry, girls, I just can't even muster up the nice conversation."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked.

"If it's a little personal, it's all right. You don't have to say it. But just know that if you want to talk, well... we're here." Helga said.

Lila sighed. "I guess I can tell you, but Helga, please don't take it too personally about what I'm talking about."

Helga groaned. "Oh god, you like like Arnold now. Should have known this was coming."

"What? No! I don't even like like Arnold! Why is your first thought always about him!" Lila frowned.

Helga and Phoebe looked at Lila in shock... before Lila yelped, realizing, "I'm sorry, I'm a little on edge. I guess I better try to explain as best I can."

Lila sighed as she took a deep breath. "Every night, for the past couple of weeks, I've been getting some strange dreams."

"Strange how?" Phoebe asked.

"Well... strange as in I'm not acting like myself." Lila sighed. "And I know, I know, I heard it all before, but this time, it felt different. Every time in my dreams I go around and I keep hearing the word 'fake' and 'horrible person'. I just... I just feel bothered just hearing those words, you know?"

Helga paused as she said, "Well, Lila, you do have a tendency to be a bit horrible."

"Not on purpose!" Lila sighed. "But I guess it all started when Arnold kept trying to ask me out multiple times."

"Ah ha! It IS about Arnold!" Helga glared.

"Let me finish!" Lila frowned. "Anyway, every time Arnold tries to ask me out, I always turn him down, you know, the usual 'I don't like you like you, just like you' bit. But there's something else... every night, for the past week, I always had dreams that revolve around him. But this Arnold was acting so... different than the Arnold in the real world."

"Different?" Phoebe asked. "Different, how?"

Lila sighed. "Arnold... was a little more meaner. And forceful. Calling me bad names and slurs. The more I dreamt about it, the more I'm reminded about my past..."

"...You know, you never did tell us about your past." Helga said.

"...Mostly because it's a little confidential, but I guess I can tell you one time..." Lila sighed. "Back in my past, I always talked with a boy that I liked at the time. Not like like, but just liked. We always liked talking to each other, always played catch and even did some cattle roping on my farm. Unfortunately, one day, he misunderstood something that made him thought he liked me liked me. I turned him down, but... he started acting differently from the kid I talked to... like he was a lunatic!"

Helga's eyes widened as she and Phoebe looked at Lila. "He slapped me in the face once and he called me a name that I never heard of. I don't want to repeat it in front of you, my dad always said it was a... really bad word."

"Wow..." Phoebe said, breathless.

"I never saw that boy again, probably for the better." Lila sighed. "I told my parents about what happened, and long story short, he was moved to a different class. I just felt a little more safer."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lila..." Helga said, worried. "I think I know why you're having those dreams. You're afraid that one of these days, Arnold might break down because you rejected him... and might hurt you."

Lila took a deep breath and sighed. "That's... basically what I'm afraid of, yes."

"Aw, come on, Lila. We've known Arnold since pre-school." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, the guy would never hurt anybody... he may have karate skills, but he would never punch anybody. Me, on the other hand..." Helga smirked as she made a fist and punched her hand with it.

"What we're trying to tell you is, Lila, no matter how many times you try to reject Arnold, he'd never hurt you." Phoebe said.

"I know... I just wish Arnold would understand that I just don't... like him like him..." Lila sighed.

Helga paused as if in thought. "Are there any boys you DO have an eye on, anybody that's caught your interest and you both like to talk to."

"Well... I can think of one person, but other than that, we don't talk much." Lila explained.

Helga paused. "There you go. Talk with that person once in a while. Maybe you'll come to like him... maybe even like him like him, depending on what happens. Just remember Lila, no matter what, if something happens, we'll protect you."

"Of course." Phoebe said, putting a hand on Lila's shoulder. "Just know we're going to be with you every step of the way."

Lila looked at the two and gave a bit of a smile. "Thanks. And I'll give you girls some tips on how to win your boys' hearts."

Phoebe and Helga blushed, but gave a hug to Lila anyway. "Sure, deal!"

Lila giggled as Rhonda and Nadine came in, noticing the three girls hugging.

"What's going on over there?" Rhonda asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Lila, Phoebe and I were having a bit of a girl moment." Helga said as she and Phoebe went back to their seats.

Rhonda looked at Nadine, who just shrugged as they went to sit down, waiting for the other kids in the class as they were getting ready for another morning in school.

Lila paused as she waited... and smiled when she saw a certain rich boy come into class. Lorenzo passed by Lila's desk as both of them gave a smile and nod as Lorenzo went to sit down.

Arnold, who was coming in, caught it and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he went over to Helga's desk. "Helga, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what do you want, football head?" Helga frowned.

"Did you see Lorenzo and Lila NOD at each other?" Arnold said, concerned.

 _"Ah, so Lila has a crush on Lorenzo, eh? Interesting."_ Helga thought to herself, before turning to Arnold. "You know, Arnold, if she does have a crush on him, it probably means you're out of her league..."

Arnold paused... as he sighed. "I guess so..."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure there's plenty of fish in the sea. Who knows? Maybe the right girl is in front of your face, and you don't know it." Helga smirked.

Arnold looked at Helga... and blinked. "Well... maybe. But either way, I'm glad Lila is getting someone else."

Helga shook her head in shock. "You're okay with Lila looking at somebody else?"

"Well, after a lot of rejections, even I know when to quit." Arnold said. "Besides, if Lila wants to like Lorenzo, it's not my business."

Helga gave a bit of a hidden smile as Arnold went to his seat.

Lila could only watch as she gave a smile, thinking to herself, _"Thank goodness..."_

Lila turned towards Lorenzo, who was now getting his books out as she sighed. _"Though Arnold and Helga have a good point... Lorenzo is pretty cute..."_

With that, Mr. Simmons came in and started the class. And as the day went on, Arnold, Helga and Lila each had different thoughts on their mind, all of which involved questions about what will happen in their future.

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How did you all like it? Even though it was short, I hope I at least got some people in there... and I couldn't resist putting my favorite fanmade pairing, Lorenzo x Lila, at the end! Well, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
